


Galaxy Eyes

by softestvirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestvirgil/pseuds/softestvirgil
Summary: Roman gets dumped at prom, and it ends up being the best night of his life.





	Galaxy Eyes

Tonight was finally the night, Prom.

Roman had dreamed of this day since he was very young, and he had been planning everything for the longest time. From how he was going to dress to who he was going with and what he was going to be wearing, it was all completely figured out. What was not foreseen was that at the very last minute, his boyfriend would break up with him for some cheerleader, and leave it all alone on the dance floor.

So now here he was, standing there feeling heartbroken, disappointed and foolish all at once. He went to the restroom to cry a bit and then he remembered who he was, he was Roman for crying out loud. He wasn’t going to let some stupid guy ruin his night, the one he had looked forward to for years. So Roman decided to go back in and sit on the bleachers for a bit, which was where all the other dateless people were, and he noticed someone sitting there that he recognized, Virgil Sanders. He had been Roman’s chemistry partner for a few years now, and he had actually grown quite fond of the boy, despite him being pretty sour most of the time, but he thought Virgil had a date.

“Virgil, that you?” Roman asked as he approached the seats.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Virgil replied monotonously as if he had no emotion at all.

Roman sighed and sat beside the other boy. “I thought you had a date?”

Virgil noticeably tensed at this and looked as if he was going to cry. “No, not anymore.”

Roman laughed bitterly. “We’re in the same boat then.”

Virgil laughed too, but with nervousness in his voice. “Well, I… hope not.”

Roman was confused by this but decided not to push him, he’d tell him when he was ready to if he was ever ready to. After a couple moments of silence, Roman had an idea.

“Would you like to dance with me?” Roman asked hopefully, with that signature Roman sparkle in his eyes.

“But, I can’t dance…” Virgil replied, and looked around at all the people dancing, they all seemed like they knew what they were doing, aside from the odd person who was just clearly winging it.

Roman smiled and helped the sad boy up. “Don’t worry, I’ll lead.” He then held his hand out for Virgil to grab and he did so, he then hesitantly followed Roman to the middle of the gym. The end of a song played and just as it ended, a slow song started, which was funnily enough exactly what they needed.

“So you put your hands here…” Roman guided Virgil’s hands to his shoulders, “and I will put my hands here if that’s okay with you?” Roman asked permission to put his hands on Virgil’s waist, Virgil was tense at first but nodded, and they began to sway slowly to the beat of the music.

“You can move in a little closer you know, Virge,” Roman suggested.

“O-Okay.” Virgil moved in closer to Roman, they were now locking eyes. Roman’s eyes were so pretty to the other boy. They were so big and as they were hazel they had many colors all through them. They looked like their own tiny galaxy, even some stars seemed to be in them. 

Virgil then decided to be bold and rest his head on Roman’s shoulder, to which Roman smiled softly. After a moment Virgil lifted his head, and in that second, nothing mattered more to him than to kiss the guy who saved his prom, the guy who seemed to hold the whole universe. So, he went for it. Roman was surprised at first but then kissed back. Virgil knew Roman would be a great kisser, but he didn’t know he’d be this great. The kiss lasted for a minute or two, and it was the best feeling in the world. As they pulled away from each other, they realized that everyone had been watching them, and they all began to clap and cheer. 

Virgil normally didn’t like this much attention, but a smile somehow found it’s way onto his pale face. 

Roman turned Virgil’s head back to him and he said “I’m glad I found you.” with genuine happiness swept across his handsome face. 

Virgil smiled, the night had started with a lot of things that could have ruined his life, things he wasn’t ready to tell anyone yet, but Roman changed all that. Roman didn’t know it yet, but he saved Virgil that night, and he would never forget it.

“I’m very glad too,” Virgil replied with a smile. They spent the rest of the night dancing and being in each other’s company because after that there was no place either of them would rather be.


End file.
